For Some Reason
by MoonlightSnow's Mystery
Summary: For some reason life always changes. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and can I change life for the better? When my world is turned around, will I find a new "friend" or will the past be too much to overcome?... This story will contain YAOI
1. Divided

**This is my first fanfic story so I hope you like it. Just to let you readers know this will contain NarutoXGaara yaoi later on in the story. So if you don't like that then don't read. **

**Oh and please review please so I can improve on my story. Just try not to be too harsh lol :P**

* * *

I lived in a divided town, that was run by different "gangs" or families. Konoha was the town and it was divided into four distinct sections. The north of town was run by the Kaze gang and the head family was the Sabaku family. The west of town was run by the Uchia family and the south run by the Uzumaki family. The east was the rich part of town and so no one ruled that area so we just call it neutral ground.

I was in the south, in fact I am the head Uzumaki's son. So that kind of makes me the prince of the Maki gang. My name's Naruto Uzumaki and my father is the leader of the Maki gang.

My job isn't too hard- just learn how to run the gang because my dad wanted to leave it to me some day and stay out of trouble so I could be safe. Our gang was always at war with the Kaze gang and the Uchia gang. I have come close to death a few times but my dad would always be there to protect me. But one night all that changed.

* * *

We were being attacked again and this time it looked bad. It was the Kaze gang again. We had stopped them before on other attacks but they have never gotten this far into our territory before. The only time they have ever reached the center was when an assassin had killed my mother when I was two. My father told me that one person had slipped through using stealth. Before anyone knew it, he was at our main house. My mother was with me and we were outside at the time. So when the assassin saw us, the head Maki's family, he attacked. I don't remember anything about the attack or my mother either, but other people have told me that she gave her life that day so the attacker didn't kill me. And then my father came home right after the assassin had killed my mother and he was about to kill me. My father didn't let that happen though and took him out. I have always thought that since that day, my father took it upon himself to protect the people he loves. He doesn't want to loose anyone else again who is precious to him.

Right now, I could hear the fights and I wanted to help but my father told me to stay here, which was my room. I could hear the attacks and screams more clearly now and knew the battle was getting close. I was scared not only for my self but also because I knew that my father and all the people that I cared about in the gang were out there in that hell. I wanted to join them but my father had already told me that he wanted me to stay safe in case anything were to happen to him. That way I could lead the gang if needed. It was killing me not being in on the action and being able to protect the people I loved and the ones that have protected me all my life. All of a sudden the door flew open and I jumped up and pulled my knife.

To my relief it was just father. He told me that I needed to run and said he was sorry. He could no longer protect me for to looked like our gang was going to fall. My father had always been protecting me and the people of our gang. Anytime there was a fight or a battle that our gang members were in, he was right there to protect. And he was never one to give up either, so hearing these words come out of his mouth was a shock to me.

"Go and run Naruto. I love you and I want you to try to get out of here and live, so run," he said.

I replied," No, I can't leave you here. I love you father and what about the gang? I won't abandon them or you. Even if I were to run, what would I do, where do I go?"

At that point we heard the door of the house break and loud yelling. My dad pulled his sword and ran out and I ran behind him. He was facing the two enemies and said to me, "Please run for me. Live for me Naruto," and he ran at the two and began fighting. I hesitated for a few minutes and then I decided to obey my father and his wishes and ran. I ran out of the back door and kept running.

I had wanted to stay and fight by my father's side, but I knew that he would be able to fight better without worrying about me being there in the middle of the fight. I was running away from my protector and into a dark unknown future that I didn't want.


	2. Encounter

**Here is my second chapter and hopefully it will be longer than the first one. Sorry that one was so really short:)**

**Please Enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

* * *

I don't know where I am running to or even which direction to go, but I just kept running because I knew of nothing else I could do. There were a lot of fights going on and I just tried to doge the people and weapons and keep going. There were bodies and blood everywhere and it made my stomach and my heart hurt. These were my people, my blood basically. These were my friends, protectors, and comrades.

I turned onto another street and that was a big mistake. I skidded to a stop because around the corner was a big group of the Kaze gang and the head of the gang himself- Kazekage.

I was like a deer in the headlights and I stood there frozen before them. Kazekage said, "Hey, this is that bastered Uzumaki's son, right, " and he laughed and continued," we just received word that the head Uzumaki was killed so I guess that makes you an orphan brat."

I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding and whispered 'no'. Killed? My father was dead? He died protecting everyone he cared about, he died protecting me. My knees felt weak and my throat became dry and tight. I loved my father beyond everything else so basically my whole entire world was dead now. I felt like I was dead now.

Kazekage then said, "I have no need for this brat so kill him." When they ran at me I wanted to die. My heart was breaking and I didn't have the will to live. But then I heard my father's words 'live for me.' I willed my legs to move and sprang back as they reached me. Then with all my might I ran in the opposite direction. I would live for him.

I heard Kazekage yell, "After him! Don't let him get away. Kill him!"

I ran and turned and turned and I zig-zagged my way through the streets and alleys. I just kept running and hoped that no one was following all of my turns. I don't even know where I was when I was running but I knew that I had to put some distance between me and the Kaze gang so I kept going. When all became quiet and calm I stopped and looked back. There was no one there. I breathed out a sigh of relief but as I turned back around, I received a hard kick to my side.

It had so much force it flew me to the side and I hit the wall. I heard a gut-reaching crack and knew I broke a few ribs. I had barely fell to the ground when I received another kick and another and so on. I struggled to try to regain my breath and tried to roll out of the direct line of the kicking. I grabbed the attacker's leg and pushed it away.

The attacker was suprized and stumbled back a half step and then jumped a few feet back. I stood up and pulled out my knife. I took a look at my attacker for the first time. I saw his blood red hair and hate filled green eyes and knew this was Gaara, Kazekage's son.

He was also a gang leader's son but he was not the heir like I was because he had two older siblings. My father told me that Kazekage hated him and often sent him on dangerous missions. But Gaara was really strong and always returned.

Everything I heard about him was that he was an expert fighter and killer and I knew there was no way I could win against someone of his skill. He was standing there as if waiting for me to attack but I knew there was not way in hell I was going to attack him. I was going through my head what my options were. Even if I did run I knew that he would be able to catch me because he had just done that very thing. So I couldn't run and there was no way I was going to win the fight. So basically I was screwed, I was going to die. Then as if getting bored, he suddenly leaped forward.

I put the knife in front but within a blink of an eye he was gone. Then I felt an arm wrap around my neck and the other grab the hand with the knife. he pulled that hand up to were the knife in my hand was on my throat. His chin rested on my shoulder in a casual way and his breath was hitting my neck making my hairs stand on there ends and made a shiver run down my spine. I cursed myself for having that reaction to his breath whenever he was just that close to me because he was about to kill me.

Why was I having this kind of reaction to my soon to be killer? I'll admit that he is pretty damn sexy with his piercing green eyes, flawless pale skin, and fiery red hair. But dammit, he was about to kill me for crying out loud, stop thinking about how sexy he is, stop! As I was mentally beating myself up I guess he was getting bored of my silence and he said in my ear, "Well I was hoping for more of a challenge from the Maki's son. You disappoint me."

At first I froze up to his voice and my heart began to race in fear, but his cocky words made me filled with rage and with my free elbow I swung it back and I made contact with his cheek. I then twisted my body around and gave him a side kick. He let go and fell to the ground. I could feel the knife make a slash and I felt blood run down my throat and shirt. I fell forward on my hands and knees and Gaara stood up.

Gaara chuckled and said, " I didn't expect that. I have to hand it to you, I have never been knocked down before. But it was a costly move and now you're going to die."

I knew he was right. I slid to the ground and laid there motionless. I was losing blood fast and within seconds I couldn't move. I could hear him kneel down beside me. He turned me over and I notice he had my knife. My breath was becoming labored and my vision was becoming fuzzy and dark. I didn't want to die. I looked up and the last thing I saw was his green eyes looking into mine- then darkness.


	3. Blue Eyes

**So I tried to make the chapters longer but it doesn't really happen lol :)**

* * *

**_Gaara's Point Of View: Rewinded _**

We were attacking the Maki gang and we were winning. My father was leader of the Kaze gang but he doesn't agnolage that I'm even his son. But he sends me on missions such as this one because even he knows that I'm strong. I have never once been hurt, even in the most dangerous missions.

This night the Maki gang was going to fall. They were being slaughtered by our gang. I had killed many that night and now we were getting down to the few that was left.

I was going to report back to my father to see what he wanted to do, now that it was getting down towards the end.

I had barely reached my father's group, when a blonde guy ran around the corner towards our group. The second he saw us he skidded to a stop and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

My father said, "Hey, this is that bastered Uzumaki's son, right, " and he laughed and continued," we just received word that the head Uzumaki was killed so I guess that makes you an orphan brat."

I saw the look of his eyes that was shocked and all the life dropped from him. I could see the pain cross his face. He must have been close to his father I thought. Well maybe thats one thing that's good about my father hating me, I won't miss him when his gone.

Then my father said, "I have no need for this brat so kill him." I watched a group of our men run at him and he just kept standing there. Is he not even going to attempt to get away and live? They were about to him, whenever he snapped out of his dead gaze and jumped back from the men. Then he turned around and ran.

My father shouted "After him! Don't let him get away. Kill him!"

I looked at the retreating blonde boy and thought 'well this could be fun,' and I took off after him.

Boy, this kid could move! Usually I can easily out run an enemy but I was barely able to keep up with him and all of his crazy turns. The others that had followed him where long gone, they couldn't keep up with him. He was making some crazy erratic turns that was making it hard to follow him. I had no idea where he was headed and I had a feeling he didn't either.

Finally he stopped. The small street he was on was deserted. He turned back in the direction he just came from and saw that no one had followed him, or so he thought.

I was above him now on a short building. When he turned back around to walk away, I decided to make my move. I jumped down behind him and swung my leg and kicked him right in the side. I heard a crack and knew I got him good and had broke a few ribs. He shouldn't be able to put up much of a fight now because of the pain.

From my forceful kick, he flew to the side and hit the wall that was there hard. I moved quickly and began to kick him over and over. I was right, this was turning out to be fun. I looked into his face and saw that he was trying desperately to regain his breath and figure out a way out. He tried moving out of the line of my kicks but I kicked him hard again.

Then out of no where he grabbed my leg and pushed it and me back. I actually stumbled.

I stared at the blond boy in front of me. I was a little impressed, because I just was kicking him hard and I knew I broke a few ribs. But yet he pushed me back and stood up and now he has his knife drawn like he is ready to attack.

I can see that he is thinking and analyzing me. I don't know much about him, just that he is Uzamaki's son.

I keep standing there and I realize he isn't going to attack me. I think 'Well if he isn't going to attack me, then I am going to attack him,' so I ran at him.

I use my speed and get behind him and I knew he couldn't see my movements. I wrap my arm around his throat and grab his hand that held the knife and raise it up to his throat. I feel him tense up and I knew I had him. I decided to mess with him a little so I rested my chin on his shoulder and say cockily, "Well I was hoping for more of a challenge from the Maki's son. You disappoint me."

Then out of no where I feel his elbow hit me in the face and he kicks me in the side.

I let go and fell to the ground.

I look up and see him go forward on his hands and knees. I stood up and could see the gash on his neck and he was getting soaked in blood. 'The knife must have slashed him as I fell,' I thought and I picked the bloody tool up.

I chuckled and said, "I didn't expect that. I have to hand it to you, I have never been knocked down before. But it was a costly move and now you're going to die."

Then he slid to were he was laying face down. he was losing blood fast. I knelt down beside him and turned him over so I could look into his face as he died. I had his knife ready to kill him but when I looked down at him I felt something I never have before.

When I looked into his eyes, I noticed for the first time how deep his eyes were. They were an unbelievable blue color and in them I could see his kindness.

It was then that I noticed his painful labored breathing and my heart actually hurt. I couldn't believe I was having these feelings towards my enemy. I was getting mad at myself as I hovered over him hesitating to kill him. I had never cared about killing anyone before so why was he any different. And why did it bother me how his breathing was labored and how his blue eyes were becoming distant and unfocused? He was dying- but I had seen many people die at my hand so why did I feel this way?

Then as his eyes were looking into mine, they closed and he passed out.

I stayed over him and looked at the blonde. 'What should I do?' I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
